Wonderful
by Lady Azkaban
Summary: Post OOTP. Sirius decides that it is time to take matters into his own hands and start making the choices regaurding Harry. Not Dumbledore, not Molly, from now on he will be the Godfather he was chosen to be. Sirius Alive! Sirius Harry Bonding! No Slash!


**Well here's the first chapter everyboday. Consructive critism is welcomed, however there is a defference from just telling me why you hate it and telling me what you didn't like and how to improve. Obviously the latter is prefered. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, So don't bother sueing me. I'm not making any money off of this, its purely for fun.**

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he glanced longingly out of his window at number four Privet Drive. It was three weeks into summer vacation, and the Dursley's were as bad as ever. That was nothing extraordinary in and of itself; the Dursley's always had been particularly nasty towards Harry. But it still grated on his nerves, after all what had he ever really done to deserve their treatment of him in the first place?

Although, he honestly couldn't care less at the moment about the Dursley's. He was more worried about dying of boredom, to be perfectly honest. The past three weeks had gone by torturously slow for Harry. He had been so desperately bored that he had even finished all of his homework in the first week. Well, it was easier to do since he didn't have to do it in the middle of the night anymore. The Dursley's had taken the Order's warning to heart, and for the most part just ignored Harry altogether.

This suited Harry just fine, as he wasn't feeling up to having to deal with the Dursley's on top of everything else. However this still left Harry in the position of having nothing to do. For the first couple weeks Harry had walked around the neighborhood, and hung out in the park, but he quickly got tired of being followed all the time. Instead opting to stay in his room.

Now that he thought about it, Harry wondered how it escaped his notice last summer that he was being tailed all the time. This summer it had been almost painfully obvious that he was being followed. Maybe he was just noticing because he knew that they were there, if that made any sense.

Yawning Harry stretched and got up from his place by the window and crossed the room to rummage through his trunk. He sifted through his things until he came across what he was looking for, the two way mirror that Sirius had given him at Christmas. Flopping down onto his bed Harry whispered Sirius' name into the mirror, and waited for Sirius to answer.

Harry gave an involuntary shudder as he thought about how close he had been to losing his godfather, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. Sirius had narrowly avoided falling into the veil. But Harry hadn't known that at the time, he had seen Sirius' body disappear, not realizing that he had fallen just beside the veil. He had thought Sirius was dead, and it had been the worst moment of his life, knowing that he had gotten his only remaining family killed. So once he had broken free from Lupin's grasp, he had gone after Bellatrix, and had cast the Cruciatus curse on her.

Harry hadn't known Sirius was alive until the next day, after he had practically torn Dumbledore's office apart before being told the Prophesy. Dumbledore, and Lupin had thought Sirius was dead too. Luckily though Sirius had been revived and taken to headquarters before the ministry could get a hold of him. When Lupin had gone to headquarters the next day, he obviously saw Sirius and the "little misunderstanding" had been sorted out.

Harry had consequently never felt so relieved in his whole life, as he had in that moment. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by Sirius' face emerging in the mirror. Sirius gave Harry a curious look, cocking his head to the side and saying "Harry? Is everything alright?"

Harry gave a small chuckle "Yeah. Everything's alright. I was just bored, so I thought I would give you a ring."

Sirius looked mildly confused, "Harry…You haven't given me a ring, and I must say I would be a little disturbed if you did. Besides how would you give it to me? The mirror doesn't work that way."

It took Harry a minute to figure out what Sirius meant, before he burst into a fit of laughter. "Not _that _kind of ring Sirius. A ring as in a telephone, it's a muggle thing. It means I wanted to talk to you."

Sirius grinned, "Oh, THAT type of ring. Yes I think I remember Lily telling James about that. She wanted him to call her over Christmas at her parent's house. We couldn't figure out how to work the bloody thing though."

Harry gave Sirius a cheeky grin "Now why doesn't that surprise me? No has ever accused you of being the sharpest quill in the bunch."

"Now, Harry, that really was uncalled for. After all it was mostly James' fault that the stupid thing melted. Anyways, how have you been? Are the Dursely's treating you alright?"

Harry briefly wondered how on earth Sirius and his dad had managed to actually melt the phone before answering Sirius. "I've been alright, and the Dursley's are mostly just ignoring me now. Which is a definite improvement, believe me. What have you been up to?"

Sirius scowled briefly "Not much either. The new Minister, Scrimgeour, refuses to believe Dumbledore about my being innocent. So mostly I've just been hanging around my dear old mum's place. I've got mostly everything decontaminated, and fit to live in. Now I just have to try and make it more cheerful in here…"

"Are the Weasley's or anybody else staying at headquarters?"

"The Weasley's aren't here, the Burrow has some extra wards put up by Dumbledore, and so they're staying there. Remus is staying here though. But other then him it's just the odd order member staying overnight."

Harry nodded; glad Sirius wasn't alone at headquarters. "Any idea when I get to leave the Dursley's?"

"No, Dumbledore is silent on that front. But don't worry; I think you'll be leaving soon enough." Sirius replied, with a strange glint to his eyes that gave Harry the distinct impression that Sirius was up to something.

Harry looked wearily at Sirius, "Should I be worried?"

"Nope, just leave everything up to me. Anyways Harry, I'd better be going. There's and Order meeting soon and really shouldn't be late. Last time Mad Eye nearly blasted me into the next century. Seemed to think I could be a death eater infiltrating the Order."

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you soon then…" Harry trailed off, scowling slightly as he couldn't help but think that it really wasn't fair that he was left out of the meetings. After all he was the only one who could kill Voldemort. _For neither can live while the other survives. _Harry thought that that gave him more of a right then most to at least be included in the meetings. Because regardless of the fact that they thought he was too young, in the end it would be up to him to destroy Voldemort. And he needed all the help he could get, and the information in the meeting would help. Besides its not like he wanted to go on missions or anything. He just wanted to know what was happening, so that he could be prepaired. After all, if they had bothered to tell him all the facts last year he never would have ended up in the Department of mysteries in the first place. If only he had had all the facts…

"Okay then Harry. I'll talk to you later. Oh and by the way, if you feel that there is anything that you _have the right to know _and you _solemnly swore that you were up to no good, the_ mirror could help you out." At Harry's puzzled look Sirius rolled his eyes and gave a brief chuckle "I'll keep the mirror with me while I'm in the meeting, just hold onto yours and say _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, _just like you do with the map, and it'll show you the meeting."

Harry was a little stunned to say the least, He knew that Sirius thought Harry should be told more, but he never expected Sirius to actually… let him spy on the meeting. "Your sure?"

Sirius nodded. "Unlike Molly, I know that you're not just a kid Harry, and that you deserve to know all the facts. Rather then just having half of them. And honestly Your not her son, and the decisions she makes for her children are not the decisions that your Parents would have made with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew your parents, and Molly Weasley did not. I know how they would have handled this situation, and it wouldn't have been by keeping you in the dark. Your parents were more liberal then Molly is, they way they would have seen it is that you are safer with all the facts. That way when it comes time to make a decision, you know you are making the right one."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Sirius nodded. "And truth be told, I'm sick of letting everyone control how you are raised. Making the decisions James trusted me to make if he wasn't around. I know that they would be upset at the way you are being kept in the dark, because it is only putting you at more risk. I'm tired of disappointing them, so from here on out I'm going to make it right."

Harry was astounded. Sirius had obviously thought a lot about this. Besides, why did Ms. Weasley think his parents would have the same views as herself? Harry appreciated Ms. Weasley's concern, but Sirius did know his parents. They chose him for a reason, they obviously trusted him to make the decisions they would have made if they were unable to do so. "Thanks Sirius" Harry replied quietly.

Sirius looked mildly surprised. "There really is no need to thank me kiddo, I'm only doing what I should have done a long time ago. I'm your Godfather, and from now on I will be making all the decisions regarding you. Not Dumbledore, not Molly, and certainly not the blasted Dursley's. I'm going to do what James and Lily wanted me to do from the very beginning."

Harry smiled broadly before it occurred to him that it would be hard for Sirius to do all this, as he was still a wanted mass murderer. When he said as much, Sirius only shrugged in response and the glint that Harry had seen in Sirius' eyes earlier was back.

"Like I said before Harry, Don't worry about it." Sirius face disappeared for a second before he said "Oh bugger, now I really am going to be late. Remember what I told you about the mirror. Wait about ten minutes before you do it though, and I'll talk to you later Harry."

Harry smiled, and couldn't help but notice that he had smiled more in this conversation with Sirius then he had in the whole summer so far. Ten minutes later Harry held onto the mirror and said

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and how to improve. Basicly I'd just love to get some feedback :D**

**-- Lady Azkaban**


End file.
